


Wait for Me

by laurent_exalted



Category: Captive Prince, Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Hadestown
Genre: Auguste is alive guys!, Come Home With Me, Damen is Orpheus, Hadestown themed, I really like this one, Ive had this song stuck in my head for ages, Laurent is Eurydice, Lyric fic kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/pseuds/laurent_exalted
Summary: It’s been ten agonizing months since Laurent’s murder. Damen finally finds his soul among ordinary dead the fields of the Underworld, and must convince the love of his life (who has forgotten him) to come home with him
Relationships: damen and laurent, lamen - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t written in a while but I had this song stuck in my head forever and I had about 14 hours of flights to write in, so I finally made something I liked. I hope you enjoy! Also, if any of you actually read these notes, can y’all drop some ideas for more fics in the comments? Thank you, and happy 2020!!!

“Come home with me.”

Laurent looked at the man’s outstretched hand in confusion. “Who are you?” He frowned. 

“The man who’s gonna marry you. I’m Damianos.” The man said, his chestnut skin and deep ebony eyes shining in the faint torch light. Those eyes contained so much hope, for what Laurent didn’t know. 

“Is he always like this?” Laurent asked. Auguste was a messenger of the Underworld, and had brought this man to Laurent. Laurent was well aware that he was dead. He remembered the blade, and the pain that followed as someone, a man with dark hair and darker eyes, took his life. But he didn’t remember this man. 

Auguste laughed, standing between the two men. “Yes.” He gave Laurent a glance that said ‘be polite’. Laurent huffed a sigh, taking the man’s outstretched hand. 

“I’m Laurent.” He forced a small smile, somewhat softened by Damianos’ eyes. The man’s hand was exceptionally warm to the touch, compared to the chilled temperature of Laurent’s shade form. He tensed slightly as Damianos knelt in front of him, glancing at Auguste as if to ask ‘what the fuck is happening’. 

“Your name is like a melody.” Damianos whispered, clutching Laurent’s hand in both of his. Laurent slowly pulled his hand away, taking half a step back. He felt an unexpected pang in his heart as a crestfallen look passed across the man’s face. Strange. This man was rather bad at concealing his emotions, although Laurent supposed not everyone had the same need to. He looked to his brother, who shot him another ‘play nice’ look. Laurent groaned internally and looked back at Damianos. 

“A singer? Is that what you are?” He asked, nothing his poet way of speaking. 

A new flash of hope flashed through the man’s eyes. “I also play the lyre.” He said, his voice sounding breathless as he pulled the lyre from where it was strung across his back. 

Laurent gave a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms, looking down at Damianos through his eyelashes. 

“A liar and a player too? I’ve met too many men like you.” He scoffed, turning from him. And it was true. Too many men that Laurent had loved had betrayed him. His brother, when he had left to become a messenger to Hades. His uncle, when he had tricked Laurent into doing horrible things with him when Auguste had left. That pain was raw, no matter what life Laurent was in. 

“Oh no, I’m not like that-“ The man said desperately, and suddenly Laurent felt that warm hand on his wrist. He flinched, and the hand dropped immediately. 

“He’s not like any man you’ve ever met.” Auguste mumbled in Laurent’s ear. 

“I’m sorry.” The man stood, taking a half step away as Laurent turned. He put his hands up as if to surrender. “Can we start over? I’m afraid I came on too strong.”

Laurent frowned. Normally he would have said no and left without remorse, but something in the man’s voice make a part of his heart twinge. He didn’t like it. He didn’t know why. He gave a small nod, glancing at Auguste. “You can go. I can handle myself.” 

Auguste nodded, whispering something in the man’s ear before vanishing into thin air. 

“I’m working on a song.” Damianos said, grasping his lyre. His dark eyes were trained on Laurent. 

“Are you now.” Laurent said coldly, taking a seat on a rock. “Damianos, is it?”

Damen sighed softly. Laurent got the feeling he liked the sound of his name from Laurent’s lips. A faint voice informed him that this man had told him that once, in another life. 

“You called me Damen.”

Laurent snapped out of his hazy memory, sparing a glance at ‘Damen.’ 

“I did?” 

Damen nodded, his fingers instinctively plucking at the strings of the lyre. “You really don’t remember me?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t. But you do, it seems. Why are you even here?”

A determined spark lit in Damen’s eyes, making Laurent raise an eyebrow. “To take your home.”

“Home? I’m dead. I can’t go ‘home’, wherever you think that is. I don’t know what kind of magic you think you can work but I assure you I cannot leave. Nor would I, not with someone I don’t know.”

The pain that flashed across Damen’s face was real, and some small part of Laurent ached with it. He frowned. Who was this man?

Damen knelt in front of Laurent, holding his lyre. “Let me sing you a song. If.. if after the song is over you still don’t want to go with me, I’ll leave. But please listen, and try to remember.” 

Laurent stated down at him with icy blue eyes. “Fine.”

Damen smiled then, a big, brilliant grin that warmed some deep, frozen part of his heart. He looked away, slightly flustered. 

Damen cleared his throat and began to strum his instrument. As he played, Laurent could see the trees in the field they were in bending towards them. Shades, lonesome, wandering spirits began to walk close to them, and even Laurent felt the pull of the music in his heart. Then Damen began to sing, his voice rich and deep, filling the whole underworld with his song, and his story of love. 

‘Beyond the land, you’re on the run,  
don’t give your name, you don’t have one.  
And if all you’ve got is your own two feet, just be glad you got ‘em.’

Laurent listened, enthralled, as Damen raised his face to Laurent’s, and continued the song, his voice bordering on haunting. 

‘Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m.. coming with you, wait for me, I’m coming too, I’m coming too.’

Laurent found himself humming a melody he didn’t know before. Damen’s eyes never left his face, and Laurent looked up as he continued. 

‘I’m coming wait for me, I feel the walls repeating, the falling of my feet and it sounds like drumming. And we are not alone, I feel the rocks and stones, echoing my song, I’m coming.....’

He finished, out of breath and staring at Laurent. Laurent was silent, tears brimming in his eyes. He felt the word’s reverberated in his chest. This man had come to take him home. 

Home... a house in the countryside, not large, not small. Big enough for two. There was a cat perched in the windowsill, and one in the garden they kept immaculate, a product of Damen’s mother teaching him excellent gardening skills. It always smelled like berries, because Laurent liked to bake pies, and Damen could always eat them. The bed was just big enough for the two of them, and the home was always filled with music. Damen was a singer after all. The best in Akielos and Vere. 

Laurent was wrenched out of the memory by a warm hand pressed to his cheek. His eyes cleared and he saw Damen, brow creased with worry. Laurent hadn’t realized he had been crying, and when he did he quickly pulled away and wiped his eyes. He took a deep, steadying breath. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

The words were rewarded by a grin from Damen. He held out his hand, and Laurent slowly took it. His hand was massive, enveloping Laurent’s own. The small fact made him smile. “I can take you back. I just can’t look at you. Just follow me, and we’ll get you home. Your memory, everything will come back. Trust me.” Damen said as he slowly let Laurent’s hand slide from his grip as they reached the bank of the River Styx. 

Damen paid the ferryman Chiron, and stepped into the boat, rocking it in the water. Laurent did the same, and the boat did not move. As Chiron ferried them across, the water rippled, and Laurent felt himself gain mass. His hair felt softer, and he felt warm for the first time in... he didn’t know how long. 

Damen stepped out of the boat. Laurent followed, feeling the cool earth beneath his toes for the first time. The shades parted for them, and they made for a tunnel that went upwards, towards the surface. 

Damen stepped into the tunnel, and Laurent was about to follow, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned, and his eyes widened. 

He knew this man all too well. Dark hair and even darker eyes, his chiton and hands still stained with Laurent’s blood. 

“Kastor.” He hissed, wrenching his hand from his grip. Damen’s brother. His traitorous, horrible brother that had taken his life out of spite for Damen. He scowled.

Kastor snarled back and lunged for him again, with a war cry that promised brutal death for all those who crossed him. But Laurent had learned from the past. He ducked, and ran. Damen was halfway up the tunnel when Laurent ser foot on the cold stone. Even from this distance, Laurent could feel his tension. 

Laurent was gaining mass, but his footsteps on the stone were still silent as the dead. After a while of painful, nerve wracking silence, Damen called out. 

“Laurent?”

The sound of his name from Damen, who sounded so scared, and hopeful, and a jumble of many other emotions that Laurent couldn’t define, sent a jolt of love through his heart. Adoration for this man who had risked everything to bring him back. 

He opened his mouth to call back and found he couldn’t form words. He tried again, to no avail. In a last moment of panicked adrenaline, he tried humming the notes to Damen’s song. 

It worked. The notes echoed through the cavern and Damen paused, just for a moment, before continuing on, and beginning to sing. 

“Wait for me..” 

Laurent hummed the next notes. ‘I’m coming..’

———

“Wait, I’m coming with you..” Damen stepped into the sunlight, into a field of flowers just outside their home. He kept walking, knowing he needed to give Laurent space to emerge. His heart hammered in his chest. He could hardly breathe. 

Ten months. Ten months it had been since Laurent was killed. Ten months since their cottage had felt like a home. Since Laurent had died the house was cold and damp. Damen couldn’t stand to be there. He had beseeched all the gods, begging to know what had become of his lover. 

Finally, after six months, Hecate, goddess of the crossroads had led him to his brother Kastor. They had dueled. Damen had won. After all, he had always been the more skilled soldier. 

With Kastor’s blood not yet dried on his hands, he had fallen to his knees and sang with heartbreaking emotion, a song for the earth filled with grief. The grief of betrayal, of loosing a lover, a brother, and a friend. The earth had wept, and opened the tunnel for him. 

Hades had been hard to move. Each day for four months he had gone to the palace of the dead, and sang a song to the king of the underworld. On this day, the first day on autumn, Persephone, his queen, had been there with him when Damen arrived. It was she who coaxed sympathy out of the god. 

Auguste was Damen’s oldest friend. Before he had left to be messenger to Hades, he had been the demigod son of Nike, goddess of victory. Both brothers, Laurent and Auguste alike, were demigods, as Damen was. Laurent had been a son of Athena, and Damen was of Apollo. The three of them had known each other for many years. Many years of Damen pining after the beautiful, intelligent, and fiercely powerful Laurent, before finally winning his heart.

Many years of joy as they discovered each other, learning every crack and crevice of their souls together. 

And many months of darkness when Laurent had left the world of the living. 

Now Damen stood in the sunlight, tears in his eyes as he prayed for his lover back. 

He counted the seconds. One minute. 

Two.

And then the rustle of grass, and the beautiful last notes of his song, carried across the field by Laurent’s silky smooth voice. 

“Wait for me, I’m coming too, I’m coming too.”

Damen turned around. 

———

Laurent turned his face to the setting sun as he emerged, pale skin glowing in the faint light. His pale blonde hair turned golden as he lowered his gaze to Damen. 

Perfect, wonderful Damen. 

He took a few steps towards him, happy when he did the same. He reached out and touched his cheek, wiping away the tear that fell. 

“Hello Damianos.” He whispered. 

Damen laughed, looping his arms around his waist and kissing him, and Laurent was overjoyed to feel his lips warm against Damen’s. His heart beat faster, letting his hands slide into Damen’s curls, happy to be back where he belonged. 

Home.


End file.
